Witches of War
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Duas amigas, bruxas de preferencia, esperam para travarem mais uma guerra em algumas horas. encontram Emmett e Jacob num bar. Elas se apaixonam por eles. Travaram a guerra?


(23:00H)  
Emmett e jacob eram agora bons amigos, já não sentiam o cheiro desagradável um do outro ou estavam apenas acostumados. A anos estavam sozinhos, Rosalie tinha partido com Nessie e não voltou, Emmett e Jacob desde então se esqueceram delas e são amigos que gostam de curtir ao máximo. Os amigos de La Push já não moravam em La Push, estavam todos casados e felizes em algum lugar do mundo, até mesmo Leah se casou com Embry e agora são um casal Feliz com a sua menininha.  
(N.A/ A Leah comigo tem sempre final feliz, hehe)  
Caminhavam em direcção ao bar mais populado de Forks, beber e pegar umas meninas era o objectivo dessa noite.  
Entraram no bar que estava a abarrotar de tanta gente, chegaram perto do balcão.  
_ E ai Jess? O mesmo de sempre. – Disse Emmett com aquele olhar dourado a procura de meninas.  
Jacob cumprimentou Jess, pegou a sua cerveja e se sentou ao lado de Emmett. Então a beber calmamente a cerveja viram do outro lado do bar duas meninas completamente sozinhas, que estavam de costas. Levantaram-se e chegaram perto, quase se esquecendo que eram lobo e Vampiro, quase humanos.  
_ Podemos nos juntar a vocês? – Perguntou um jacob atrevido.  
Vendo Melhor uma era ruiva e a outra quase loira, a ruiva era baixa e a quase loira era alta, usavam roupas e maquilhagens pretas, as duas tinham o cabelo liso, e um anel no indicador, igual, eram parecidas em alguns aspectos, provavelmente primas ou mesmo irmãs.  
_ Olhem o que temos, Claro, sentem. – Disse a quase loira.  
Sentaram, as meninas estavam a beber um cálice de vinho doce. (Típico brasileiro)  
_ Então? Qual é o vosso nome? – Perguntou a ruiva.  
_ Eu sou Jacob Black e ele é Emmett Cullen, e os vossos?  
_ Misty e Mina West. – Respondeu Misty a quase loira.  
Misty e Mina terminaram de beber, colocaram algumas moedas na mesa e se levantaram.  
_ Tchau ai Lobinho. – Disse Misty se retirando, parando na porta para esperar por Mina.  
_ Tchauzinho Vampy. – Disse Mina com um sorriso atrevido.  
Se retiraram do bar. Jacob e Emmett ficaram estupefactos. "Mas como elas sabem?" era a maior dúvida deles. Então foram descobrir, correram para o lado de fora, procuraram por elas, mas onde estariam.  
_ Estacionamento. – Disse Emmett convencido que estava certo.  
Correram e viram Misty e Mina a chegar a um Ford F-150 preto. Com os vestidos longos e pretos a balançar no vento, elas andavam mais devagar.  
_ Ei. Esperem. – Gritou jacob.  
Elas se viraram para encara-los e esperaram que eles as alcançassem, murmuraram algo muito baixo, até para eles ouvirem. Chegaram perto delas ficando a penas a um braço de distância.  
_ Como souberam? – Emmett foi rápido e directo.  
Mina olhou para Misty que respondeu.  
_ Oh, Foi realmente muito fácil. Jacob, Alto, moreno, 45º C, Tatuagem Quilleutte, aparenta 18, mas deve ter uns 27. – Jacob ficou boquiaberto, ela estava certa, então Mina continuou. – Emmett, Hmm, olhos dourados, não se alimenta de sangue humano, o teu talento deve ser a força, alto, branco e frio, uns cento e alguns anos. – Terminou com um sorriso Fantástico.  
Os rapazes estavam de queixo caído, com uma pontinha de fúria por elas saberem de tanto.  
_ E vocês são o que? – Perguntou Emmett Bobo.  
_ Não se vê? – Retrucou Misty.  
_ Hm, não! – Respondeu.  
_ Óptimo. – Disseram Misty e Mina em coro.  
_ Vocês são o que afinal? – Perguntou jacob começando a tremer.  
Misty tocou no braço dele. – Calma lobinho. – Jacob se sentiu mais calmo depois do toque. – Nos chamam de bruxas, feiticeiras ou falam que somos uma mistura de raças. Estamos aqui para uma guerra que ira começar em………………  
Mina jogou os cabelos longos e ruivos para trás e continuou. – exactamente 36 horas.  
Emmett ficou pasmo, e começou a fazer perguntas que as meninas respondiam calmamente.  
_ Quantos anos vocês tem?  
_ 1.458 anos, cada uma.  
_ Que guerra?  
_ Lobisomens e humanos, os humanos ainda pensam que se matam lobisomens com balas de prata, amadores, vamos impedir.  
_ Porque?  
_ Porque nascemos para isso.  
_ E como vão impedir?  
_ Um ritual. Vai custar muito, vamos sentir muita dor, talvez não sobrevivamos, mas já foi visto, vai resultar.  
_ De onde vocês são?  
_ Um lugar que já não existe.  
_ E porque?  
_ Porque o destruímos.  
_ Porque?  
_ Porque o lugar era amaldiçoado, todos desejavam matar, nada permanecia vivo por mais de 4 dias. Então todos morreram e para não morrer mais, destruímos.  
_ A quanto tempo?  
_ 1.440 anos, nos tínhamos 18.  
_ Vocês são más? Irão matar alguém?  
_ Amor, não. Nós impedimos as guerras, quase todas, algumas não conseguimos, não chegamos a tempo, mas impedimos todas as que podemos.  
Emmett se sentiu satisfeito. Jacob também. As meninas se viraram, querendo ir para o seu carro.  
_ Como vão passar essas 36 horas?  
_ iremos para casa, vamos dormir algumas horas e depois vamos esperar.  
_ Vocês já foram ao shopping?  
_ Ao que? – Perguntou Mina com um sorriso bobo e cara de ingénua.  
Já tinham parado muitas guerras, lutado contra lobisomens verdadeiros, vampiros sedentos de sangue humano, humanos, demónios, mas nunca tiveram tempo para conhecer nada, eram umas verdadeiras turistas, que não conheciam nada.  
(00:00)  
_ Então venham ter aqui as 10 da manha, pode ser?  
Elas se olharam e disseram um breve e baixo "até amanha" entraram no carro e foram a alta velocidade. Jacob e Emmett fizeram o mesmo, foram para casa e dormiram. Acordaram cedo, tomaram um banho refrescante, tomaram o pequeno-almoço reforçado, Emmett bebeu o belo sangue de um urso realmente grande, e Jacob comeu um belo conjunto de panquecas com chocolate e leite quente. Logo saíram de casa, pegaram as motos, sim, dessa vez iriam de motos. Chegaram 5 minutos adiantados.  
As meninas chegaram na hora certa, estavam realmente esbeltas, Mina tinha os cabelos soltos e levemente cacheados, uma maquiagem simples mas marcante carregando nos lábios. Um babylook rosa e uma saia preta, com um allstar também preto, parecia uma adolescente e não uma bruxa. Misty tinha os cabelos também soltos, estavam realmente muito lisos, maquiagem simples sobressaindo os olhos. Tinha calções pretos, babylook branco, colete preto que chegava aos joelhos, e um allstar também preto.  
(N.A/ bruxas gostam de preto, fazer o que!?!)  
_ Então vamos? – Perguntou jacob com um magnífico sorriso.  
Todos concordaram, chegaram às motas. Mina foi com emmett e Misty com jacob. Elas simplesmente adoraram a viagem até ao shopping, sentir o ar batendo no seu rosto, os cabelos voando, aquela sensação de liberdade.  
Chegaram ao shopping, Mina e Misty ficaram felizes, havia tantas lojas, tantas coisas brilhantes, pareciam duas menininhas na sua primeira ida á Disney.  
(N.A/ Buuuuaaa, eu ainda não fui.) (N.B/ Eu também não)  
Jacob e Emmett estavam adorando vê-las com os olhos colados nas vitrinas, não iriam comprar nada, não valeria a pena.  
_ Vamos almoçar. – Anunciou Emmett – Vocês comem não é?  
_ Mas é claro… e Vocês? – Perguntou Misty.  
_ Emmett disse lhe (dando alguns tapinhas nas costas) esta se acostumando a alguma comida, e eu já nasci acostumado. – Disse Jacob.  
Mina deu saltinhos, Emmett ficou deslumbrado, todos se riram, Jacob escolheu o McDonald para o almoço, provavelmente Mina e Misty nunca comeram hambúrgueres e seria uma experienciam nova. Se sentaram em uma mesa afastada, pediram lanches grandes e sumos também em tamanho grande. Começaram a comer.  
_ Isso aqui é uma delícia. – Disse Mina com a boca cheia. Todos se riram e comeram, Misty adorou o sorvete de chocolate Mina de Morango, Jacob e Emmett preferiram só olhar.  
(16:00H)  
_ Que tal um cinema? – Perguntou Jacob.  
_ O que é um cinema? O que se faz lá? Tem Sorvete? – Questionou Misty.  
_ É um lugar onde nós sentamos e vemos um filme, em tela grande. Vocês irão gostar. – Disse Jacob  
Mina permanecia ao lado de Emmett, na verdade gostava dele, de uma maneira diferente, Misty estava confusa, não queria admitir o que sentia, na verdade não sabia como, por isso mantinha-se a distância. Mina não, ela também não sabia, mas ela queria sentir mais, queria aproveitar. Eram irmãs mas não tinham nada a ver uma com a outra, nada mesmo. Mina era curiosa e por vezes ingénua, Misty era seria, e contagiante. Chegaram rapidamente ao cinema. Emmett foi comprar os bilhetes.  
_ O que vamos ver? – Pensou Emmett para os seus botões.  
Todos esperaram Emmett voltar, sentados a espera, esperaram sentados Emmett voltar.  
emmett voltou com as mãos cheias, trazia consigo duas bandejas com chocolates e refrigerante.  
_ Qual é o filme? – Perguntou Mina retirando um pacote de M&M e um refrigerante _ É um romance, a menina da loja disse que é legal, e que as meninas vão gostar.  
Entraram e esperaram uns 10 minutos até o filme começar. Estava jacob, Misty, Emmett e Mina a ordem que o guarda que era muito chato fez questão de dar.  
O filme começou, era " E se fosse verdade"  
(N.A/ é um filme lindo que eu amo).(N.B/ Eu já vi, acho!)  
(19:00H)  
Logo depois do filme, Misty e Mina que, chegaram a chorar durante algumas partes do filme, foram ao banheiro e voltaram rapidamente.  
_ Podemos ir a discoteca agora e ficar lá até a madrugada.  
Mina e Misty se olham.  
_ Não pode ser. Ainda temos que nos deslocar para o lugar da tal guerra. Mas agradecemos o dia de hoje, foi muito interessante e divertido.  
Jacob e Emmett se sentiram tristes, não por terem literalmente levado uma tampa (N.A/ ou a panela toda)  
mas sim porque tinham a certeza que elas não iriam voltar, não iriam vê-las mais.  
_ Nós queremos ir. – Disse Jacob de repente, deixando os 3 de boca aberta.  
Misty sorriu com a atitude.  
_ Não posso deixar, pode ser perigoso. O ritual é forte.  
_ Nós não queremos saber, queremos ir. – Disse Emmett sorridente, Mina sorriu de volta para ele.  
Vendo que não tinham escolha, na verdade elas tinham, eram bruxas, mas afinal, elas queriam estar com eles. Mina e Misty sobem na mota e indicam o lugar onde estão hospedadas um lugar realmente bonito, grande e claro, para bruxas era realmente estranho.  
_ Vocês moram aqui?  
_ Claro que não. Isso aqui é horrível, pequeno e claro.  
_ E onde vivem?  
_ em um castelo, a 5.000Km daqui.  
Os dois murmuraram um "ah" e entraram, estava tudo limpo, as duas entraram e cada uma pegou uma mala pequena que parecia pesada.  
(23:00)  
Dessa vez foram de carro o lugar era longe e elas não se podiam atrasar, teriam que fazer um ritual pesado, que demoraria imenso, Jacob e Emmett só poderiam olhar, nada mais, mesmo que quisessem.  
(1 Hora antes do começo da tal guerra)  
tiraram da mala algumas velas de variadas cores, giz também colorido, flores, terra, um pó preto, sal, ervas, alguns líquidos desconhecidos, mini caldeirões e algumas colheres de pau. Misturaram as ervas com os líquidos, em um caldeirão, juntando o sal, fazendo uma luz branca subir, de seguida a terra, uma fumaça bastante espessa saiu do caldeirão, fizeram um círculo perfeito com o giz, desenhando de seguida uma estrela de cindo pontas dentro a várias cores, acendendo uma vela com derivadas cores em cada ponta. Jogaram algumas flores ao caldeirão e mexeram, uma nuvem em forma de flor colorida saiu, Misty sorriu com o sucesso da poção, Mina pegou no mini caldeirão, entrou dentro do da estrela junto com Misty.  
_ Hora do Show. – disseram as duas em coro.  
Jacob e Emmett ficaram sem reacção, parados, a espera do que viria a seguir.  
As meninas sorriram para eles e Mina jogou a poção a volta delas, a luz de todas as cores quase não permitia Jacob e Emmett verem. Então começaram a pronunciar vezes seguidas de mãos dadas e olhos fechados.  
_ Visi jūs, vilkolakių ir žmonėms (Todos Vocês, Lobisomens e Humanos.)  
_ pamiršti ir atleisti yra raktas į gyvenimą.

(Esquecer e perdoar é a chave da vida.)  
_ Šio karo nebus pradėtas.

(Essa guerra não vai começar.)  
_ Jie taps ir eiti namo, gyventi taikoje su šeima.

(Darão a volta e irão para casa, viver em paz com a família.)  
_ Ar manote apie karo ar mirties

(Não pensarão em guerra ou em mortes.)  
_ Taip bus, West End, ir dauguma beprasmis karas.

(Que assim seja, as West acabam, com mais essa guerra sem sentido.)

Jacob e Emmett estavam pasmos, podiam ver a magia actuar, conseguiram ver, a guerra acabar, conseguiram ver as irmãs caírem sem forças, tentaram ultrapassar o círculo, mas foram jogados contra as árvores. Tentaram de novo, o círculo já estava mais fraco, mas mesmo assim foram de novo contra as arvores, a nuvem foi abaixando, e logo acabou, a nuvem, a cores do giz, as velas e a guerra. Mina e Misty poderiam estar mortas, mas não, elas ainda respiravam, se levantaram fracas, olharam uma para outra e sorriram, foi mais uma guerra que não aconteceu, mortes que não aconteceram e bom, elas estavam vivas.  
_ Nossa, nunca vi tanto ódio. – Disse Mina em um suspiro.  
_ Já acabou. – Respondeu Misty com um sorriso a olhar para os rapazes que estavam no chão, também repararam em algumas árvores que não estavam caídas antes.  
Mina foi ajudar Emmett e Misty Jacob, estavam bem, algumas nódoas negras, mais nada.  
Mina percebendo do que poderia ter perdido, de tanto tempo desperdiçado, caramba elas tem mais de 1000 anos e ainda não conheciam o cinema, deveria ser pecado.  
Então ela fez o que achava certo, que já estava na hora, Mina West beijou Emmett Cullen e o melhor, ele retribuiu. Misty vendo a cena sorriu, olhou para o céu que estava nublado, e frio, colocou a mão para cima e murmurou muito baixinho.  
_ Ugly debesys, go away. Mėnulis ir žvaigždės blizgesį kaip niekada anksčiau, ir šiluma perpildo šiandien, taip bus.  
(Nuvens feias, vão embora. que a lua e as estrelas brilhem como nunca e que o calor invada, hoje, que assim seja.)  
Jacob ao seu lado sorriu com o resultado, não percebeu nada do que ela tinha dito, mas gostou. Emmett e Mina ainda estavam no meio do beijo, Jacob entrelaçou os dedos com Misty que sorriu. De seguida veio o mais esperado, o mais desejado, desejaram isso o DIA todo, o roçar de lábios mais carinhoso, de seguida o beijo que fez o coração de todos acelerar, o sabor de querer mais.  
E sim, desde essa noite que Forks estava quente, a lua estava cheia e grande e as estrelas brilhavam. Como se fosse o último dia eles ficaram juntos, passaram os melhores e os piores momentos juntos, Mina e Emmett, Jacob e Misty, imortais. Impedindo guerras, lutando contra vampiros sedentos, protegendo humanos, o normal, se Amaram, conheceram o mundo, juntos.  
Anos mais tarde Misty e Jacob tiveram uma filhinha a que deram o nome de Ange e Mina e Emmett tiveram também uma filha a que deram o nome de Vy.  
E foram Felizes para todo o sempre……………………


End file.
